


Ain't Youth Meant to be Beautiful

by Kuromame (Blackbeane)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Veronica Sawyer, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jason "J. D." Dean Loves Veronica Sawyer, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeane/pseuds/Kuromame
Summary: "I wanna blow you."Veronica and J.D. lay splayed out on her bed, a half-empty bottle of tequila between them."What?" J.D. half chuckled, half choked.(Titled inspired by MARINA's song Teen Idle)
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Ain't Youth Meant to be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw the West End production of Heathers (starring Carrie Hope Fletcher and Jamie Muscato) and ended up writing this fic in two hours on an impulse. 
> 
> (Also, in case you can't tell, I'm projecting through Veronica big-time)

"I wanna blow you."

Veronica and J.D. lay splayed out on her bed, a half-empty bottle of tequila between them. Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer were gone for the weekend, and Veronica was determined to make the most of it.

"What?" J.D. half chuckled, half choked.

"Let me go down on you." Veronica drawled, turning to face her boyfriend. He was flushed, mouth slightly agape in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment.

"Ronnie, you don't have to do that.."

"I want to." Sitting up, the teen crawled over to her boyfriend and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth before pulling away. "Do you want it?"

"Y-yeah!" J.D.'s face was hot again, and Veronica found his loss of composure endearing. Despite having never given a blowjob before, she was well-educated in the matter. Heathers, magazines and smutty teen dramas had prepped her for this moment.

They kissed again, and Veronica nibbled at J.D's bottom lip before tracing along his jaw and throat. Awkwardly, she tugged at the hem of his shirt until he took the hint and pulled it off himself.

J.D.'s body was slender and surprisingly soft, a contrast to the chiseled jocks she encountered as part of the 'in-crowd'. Looking up at his face, Veronica remembered just how young they were, only seventeen. Yet somehow, she couldn't imagine spending a single day without him. _Gross_. Since when did she become so mushy?

Kissing a trail down J.D.'s chest and stomach, Veronica made sure to leave some temporary markings. A scratch on his back, a bruise on his hip while she fumbled with his belt and fly. Only when J.D.'s pants were down to his knees did she begin to feel a prickle of apprehension.

"Please don't make me gag." Veronica half-joked, half-pleaded. She didn't want a second glimpse at the spaghetti she'd eaten for dinner. J.D. responded by cupping her face in his hand and looking at her with more love than she'd ever thought she deserved.

His face was still on fire, and Veronica couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever gotten head before. Sliding her fingers beneath his waistband, Veronica freed J.D. from the confines of his boxers. He trembled at the exposure, and she quickly wrapped her hands around his length to keep him warm. Nudging him so he sat up against the headboard, Veronica situated herself between J.D.'s legs and pressed a kiss to the head of his member.

Immediately a hand slid into her hair, coaxing her to continue. The other clutched her bedsheets like a lifeline. "Let me know what feels good, okay?" Veronica murmured between kisses, making her way down to his base before pulling back up and testing the tip in her mouth. Unsurprisingly, J.D. lost what little control he had and yanked her down by her hair while simultaneously thrusting his hips up into her mouth. It wasn't hard enough to make her retch, but Veronica was forced to pull off, coughing.

"I'm sorry!" J.D. bent down to kiss Veronica's head, remorse and embarrassment evident in his voice. "You can stop if you want."

"Are you kidding me?" Veronica smacked her chest until the coughing ceased. "I need the practice."

J.D.'s eyes widened, and he touched her cheek with the utmost reverence. "You're perfect." He breathed. Ready to try again, Veronica splayed out her hands on J.D.'s thighs, hoping to pin him down. The act of pleasuring her boyfriend had more of an effect on the teen than she'd expected, already her heart hammered in her chest.

Inhaling through her nose, Veronica relaxed her throat and took as much of him in as she could. J.D. wasn't that big, but she was inexperienced and still very much capable of a gag reflex. J.D. gasped above her, clearly struggling from the lack of control. As a reward for his restraint, Veronica pushed herself to the limits. She worked her way down his hilt, not stopping until she felt pubic hair scrape against her cheek. One look at her boyfriend's face told Veronica she'd succeeded.

J.D. was panting, one arm splayed over his eyes as he peeked out from underneath. Veronica had no doubt now that this was his first time. "God, Veronica." He moaned, and she felt a shiver go down her spine. _I'm_ the _one doing this to him._

More accustomed to the feeling in her mouth, Veronica gripped her boyfriend's hips and bobbed up and now like Heather M. had once suggested, suddenly addicted to the hot, rough feeling. She didn't protest when J.D. took her face in his hands and thrusted at his own pace, back arching and hips stuttering as he slowly unraveled. The sounds that left his lips were intoxicating, and Veronica found herself brought closer and closer to the edge.

J.D. tried to pry himself from Veronica's mouth as he orgasmed, but ended up spilling all over her tongue and face, making even more of a mess. Too dazed to formulate words, he fell back onto the bed to revel in the afterglow, still gasping for air.

Grabbing a cup off her nightstand, Veronica went to the bathroom to clean herself off. She couldn't look away from her reflection, it was an image fit for the pages of a nickel porn-mag, not the high-school prodigy Veronica Sawyer. And she _loved_ it.

When Veronica returned, J.D. looked concerned. He had pulled his pants back on and regulated his breathing. "Are you alright?" She nodded, and he pulled her into his lap. "Ronnie.. I've never felt that good in my life. Never."

Veronica returned her boyfriend's kiss, then wrapped her arms around him and pressed up against his chest. "I'm looking forward to round two, babe, but let's just cuddle for tonight."

J.D. sighed, kissing his girlfriend's hair and pulling her even closer, as if he could somehow make her part of himself. He was raw, an open, wounded soul and Veronica wanted nothing more than to heal him.

"Goodnight darling." Were the last words she heard before fading off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I initially meant for this fic to take place pre-murder, one could also image that it occurs in an alternative universe where J.D. doesn't act on his homicidal impulses and they live happily ever after..
> 
> Also, I've noticed some J.D. fangirls trying to condone his actions on the grounds that he has mental illness. I by no means agree with this. Despite being a compelling (and attractive) character, J.D.'s decision to harm others can't be excused by his upbringing and life experiences. Just thought I'd put that out there.


End file.
